Kagome and The Terrible Chill
by Dreamingoftwilight
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are hunting down Naruku when an ice demon stops them! He wants Kagome! Will Inuyasha be able to protect her?


I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the ice demon and the plot of this story.

xXxXxXx

Inuyasha had picked up Naraku's scent a few nights ago. They have been tracking him for days now. Inuyasha says they're getting close now.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, "I smell a demon, but it's not Naraku." He lifted Kagome off his back. "You go with Kirara." Kagome nodded and ran to Miroku and Sango.

Off in the distance they noticed a silhouette of a large demon. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsegia, "What business do you have here, demon?"

As the demon came closer it appeared to have long white fur and ice-like claws. He pointed to Kagome, "Give me the priestess!"  
Inuyasha stepped in front of his view. "What the hell do you with her? Are you one of Naraku's minions?"

The ice demon laughed. "Naraku? I work only for myself, and I need that human girl!"

Inuyasha raised his Tetsegia, "You won't touch Kagome! _Wind scar!_" The wind scar fired at the demon, leaving a huge cloud of dirt.

The dust cloud disappeared and the demon was nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha slung his sword over his shoulder, "Heh, he ran away. Coward."

Kagome got off Kirara and went back to Inuyasha.

Little did any of them know that the demon was hiding in the brush, watching them. "If I turn myself completely into ice that half breed can't smell me. I'll just wait until they all sleep so I can steal that priestess."

The demon turned to ice and followed the party.

xXxXxXx

The fire crackled and sparked. The glow of the flames was reflected in Kagome's sleek hair as she slept in her sleeping bag.  
Something cold touched her head as she dreamed. Kagome clenched her eyes shut. The hand slid down so it lay on her mouth. Her eyes shot open.

In front of her was the ice demon from earlier. He was smiling in a twisted way. "Inuyasha," the cry left her lips but escaped her ears. It was muffled by the cold hand.

The demon looked even more ice like than before. Its fur was slick and cold, the eyes heartless and glass-like

The demon took her by the waist and held her like a football. The demon's hand was still over Kagome's mouth so she couldn't call out. It jumped on trees and through the sky, until it finally stopped at a dark cave.

The demon carried her inside. The cave was damp and cold. He threw her on the ground.

He turned to her, "Priestess I will eat you and absorb your powers so I can become stronger. I like me food cold though, so I shall put a curse on you." He reached out to touch my forehead.

Kagome turned her head away, "Don't touch me!"

The ice demon chuckled. He forced his hand onto her forehead. Kagome froze. A strange feeling spread throughout her body.

The demon smiled, "By tomorrow the curse will have spread throughout your whole body, and you shall be frozen."

Well Kagome felt a little chilled, but it wasn't that bad yet.

The ice demon left her there and went deeper into the cave.

_What a stupid demon, I could just get up and leave_, she thought. Although, that wouldn't be smart; the ice demon would probably come after her. So Kagome just has to wait for Inuyasha. He's sure to follow her scent.

In the distance, outside of the cave Kagome heard what sounded like someone calling her name. She shouted back, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to the edge of the cave. Inuyasha was running towards her.

Kagome felt a chill run up her spine. It's probably the curse.

Inuyasha took out the Tetsegia, "I'll be right back, I'm going to kill that bastard."

Sure enough, Kagome heard Inuyasha hit the ice demon with the wind scar. There is nowhere to run this time.

Inuyasha came back out, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Her arms were folded against her chest and she had goosebumps. "I'm alright right now, but the demon put a curse on me."

Just then Kirara appeared over the forest horizon; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were on her back. Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder. "Kagome are you alright? You look pale!"

Kagome shivered. "I'm just fine Shippo."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "You are _not_ fine." He turned to the rest of the group. "Miroku, Sango, do you know of anything that could brake this curse?"

Sango walked over to me and started examing me. "Kagome, did the demon say what curse he put on you?"

"He said something like . . . by tomorrow you will be frozen."

She nodded. "I see. There is a herb deep in the mountains that is supposed to warm the body and prevent frost bite. We could use that."

Inuyasha lifted me onto his back. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

KagomeI allowed herself to lay her heavy head on his shoulder and fall asleep as they traveled.

xXxXxXx

A warm hand shook Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, we're going to rest here for the night.

She slumped off Inuyasha's back. It had become so cold, she thought.

Sango started setting up a fire and Miroku said he was going off to get some food.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's leg. "Kagome, are you okay? You feel cold!"

She shivered. "I'm just a bit cold, Shippp. It's nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome. He took off the robe of the fire rat and handed it to her. "Here."

She took it gladly and put it on. It felt a bit warmer. "Thank you."

Miroku had come back and was helping Sango to cook the fish. Shippo went over to them and waited eagerly for his food.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry you had to get cursed. I should've heard that demon coming."

She shook her head. The wind from the movement numbed her cheeks. "No, it's alright. It's not your fault."

He looked down. "But it is . . ." he said it mostly to himself in a soft whisper.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha got up to get his food as well.

Kagome's stomach growled. It was time for her to eat, too.

Sango handed her a fish. Kagome ate it quickly to preserve the warmth in her mouth from the cooked animal.

xXxXxXx

The fire in middle of their campsite danced and sparked and brightened the dark night. It was mocking Kagome that he had warmth and she didn't. It danced and danced, while all Kagome could do was lie there in a curled up ball.

Kagome could not sleep because of the cold spreading slowly through her body. She could feel her shivers and her cold breath as it reflected on her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha's robe helped a little, but not enough.

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag just long enough to move it closer to the dancing flames. The heat felt amazing on her icy skin. After awhile though, the heat subsided back into chills of bitter cold.

Inuyasha, on the other side of the sleeping party, gazed at Kagome in her struggles to sleep.

He was infuriated that all he could do is sit and watch as the curse spread through her skin. What he was even angrier at was himself.

His guilt heavied his heart, the guilt of allowing something like this to happen right under his nose.

Inuyasha just wanted to help Kagome to stop struggling against the chill, and there was only one other way to do that . . .

Inuyasha got up from his position against the old tree and rested his Tetsegai on the ground.

Kagome noticed his movements and glanced over at him. To her surprise, he was walking right over to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him questioningly.

Inuyasha hauled her up, sleeping bag and all. He pulled Kagome into his embrace, where the warmth allowed her to mock the flames'.

Kagome snuggled into his chest, feeling his body heat.

"Kagome . . . are you warmer now?" He looked down at her with concern.

She nodded. Her heavy lids closed into a calm slumber.

Inuyasha followed soon afterwards.

xXxXxXx

Shippo peaked from behind the bare fire pit and snickered. He will make sure to bother Inuyasha about this later.

The scene in front of the small demon fox was heart warming. Literally, for Kagome. The half demon was holding the beautiful human girl close to him, his head asleep against the girl's hair. The girl's soft eyes were closed and asleep, lying alongside the half demon's chest.

Shippo tugged on Miroku and Sango. They grumbled at him as they woke.

Sango rubbed her eyes, "What's up Shippo?"

He pointed to the sleeping couple.

Miroku and Sango smiled. "They look so peaceful and happy, don't they?" Sango stated.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, they do." A sly look came on his face. "Now, Sango, why don't you let me warm your behind in an embrace like Inuyasha's example?"

Miroku held out his hands, groping the air.

A loud smack echoed through the forest, awaking the half demon. "Sango, did you slap Miroku again?"

The monk was sulking on the ground with a pulsing, red face in his hands. Sango just look frustrated, which was answer enough for Inuyasha.

Shippo shook his head at the monk. "You never learn."

Inuyasha started to get up. He felt a tug on his robe, "Inuyasha . . ."

Kagome was shivering violently from the now exposed cold.

He dropped down and put his arms around her again. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's head turned to face the other three. "Can you get on Kirara and speed up?"

They nodded and jumped on.

During the whole journey Inuyasha held Kagome tight on his back. Even his body heat was ceasing to help with the now almost complete curse.

Inuyasha quickened the pace. "Sango, are we getting close?"

Kagome was trembling with the cold even more brutally than before. He was getting really worried they wouldn't make it. Kagome looked like ice.

"We should get there pretty soon," she replied.

Kagome hid her wind-whipped face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hold on, Kagome." He soothed to both himself and Kagome.

She couldn't hold out any longer, Kagome fell unconscious.

xXxXxXx

Kagome had fainted on Inuyasha's back. He could feel her becoming more and more like ice by the minute.

Miroku and Sango had gone off to search for the herb. Shippo was waiting anxiously for Kagome to wake up, along with Inuyasha.

A blaze of fire lit the sky. Kirara was coming down. It reflected on Kagome's creamy skin resting in his arms.

Miroku and Sango hurried to the cursed girl. Shippo leapt onto Miroku's arm and snatched the herb from him then rushed to Kagome.

"Hurry! Give it to Kagome," Shippo shoved it into Inuyasha's hand.

Without a second's hesitation he woke Kagome and gave her the herb. "Eat it," he told her.

Kagome obeyed. A great heat wave struck through her body. It was almost painful coming out of the icey-state so suddenly.

To everyone's surprise, Kagome laughed. "Funny how we can have our lives fall into the hands of a measly herb . . .

xXxXxXx

NO FLAMING!!!

Okay I now im being a bitch now but io refuse 2 write anymore unless you guys read my other story. sorry but im desperate.

Oh, and my other book may sound stupid and I know nobody likes Bankotsu . . .but that book is wayyyy better! i have the next chapter ready for that book but im not sure if i should put it up because ive only gotten one review so im not sure if it would go to waste. so please, **READ THE NIGHT AND THE MOON!!!**


End file.
